


Cadeau Empoisonné

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Majid se retrouve contraint de veiller sur un Hugues malade quelques jours avant Noël...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadeau Empoisonné

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en décembre 2012, pour un calendrier de l'Avent spécial ONDAR.

Majid s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, observant d'un œil sévère Hugues emmitouflé sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures.

« - A ton avis, j'vais mourir ? »

Le cadet lança un regard noir au possesseur de la voix, comme s'il le défiait de seulement réellement penser à une fin si morbide. De toute manière, il ne l'aurait pas laissé lui filer entre les doigts si facilement, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles et que tout semblait leur sourire. Bon, ou presque.

« - Arrête de dire des conneries, et essaie de dormir maintenant. »

Majid tenta, par la même occasion, d'oublier la précédente phrase de son amant, qui le terrifiait plus qu'il ne la trouvait absurde. C'était un sentiment très égoïste qui lui tordait les entrailles lorsqu'il voyait Hugues dans cet état, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le perdre, de quelque façon que ce fut, le terrifiait. Parce qu'il voulait Hugues, et qu'à chaque instant qui passait il le désirait plus encore.  
Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait appeler ça de l'amour, ce sentiment qui le poussait à voir le monde entier comme un rival et à craindre à chaque minute loin de lui qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mais il apprenait à vivre avec, parce que les moments de bonheur passés auprès de son amant effaçait toutes les peurs et apaisait les craintes. Hugues n'en était certainement pas au courant, mais il était bien plus important pour Majid que lui-même n'osait se l'avouer.  
Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son ami, et ne sut conserver plus longtemps ses airs autoritaires lorsqu'il vit les deux yeux fiévreux qui le fixaient. Il soupira puis se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit, une fois encore il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce fut à son aîné.

Hugues était dans cet état depuis la veille, après qu'il soit arrivé à leur appartement trempé jusqu'aux os. Et si les symptômes étaient arrivés le soir même, le pic de fièvre s'était fait sentir le lendemain. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que ce soit un dimanche.  
Majid avait donc veillé sur son amant tout le week end, s'assurant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris de rester dehors par un temps pareil, le malade lui avait répondu fébrilement que c'était pour acheter son cadeau de noël. A l'entente de cette raison, le jeune humoriste fut partagé entre tendresse et remords; après tout, Hugues s'était retrouvé dans cet état pour lui...

« - Majid ? J'ai envie d'un bain chaud... »

Le corps à ses côtés fut pris de frissons, et l'intéressé resserra plus encore son étreinte. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser seul son ami, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, mais il dut pourtant s'extraire à la chaleur des draps pour exaucer le souhait d'Hugues.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné se retrouva donc plongé dans l'eau chaude, ses muscles semblant se relâcher pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Près de lui, son médecin improvisé veillait à ce qu'il ne se noie pas, un livre dont il ne connaissait même pas le titre entre les mains. En effet, il avait pensé que ç'aurait été un bon moyen pour lui de se reposer un peu, mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter le malade des yeux plus d'une demie seconde sans s'inquiéter exagérément de son état.  
Il reposa finalement l'ouvrage sur le meuble le plus proche et s'étira peu discrètement, le bâillement qu'il laissa échapper trahissant la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Il reposa son regard sur son amant, et ne put que s'attendrir en voyant son visage si serein qui semblait prêt à rencontrer Morphée.

« - Dis, tu veux pas venir avec moi ? peina-t-il finalement à chuchoter de sa voix ensommeillée. »

Obéissant une fois de plus à son amant, Majid se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans la baignoire, se positionnant de sorte à ce que le corps d'Hugues soit allongé contre le sien. Sans le lâcher pour autant, il se permit pourtant enfin de se relaxer à son tour, évacuant peu à peu la tension accumulée due à l'état de son aîné.  
Enfin, ils s'endormirent tous deux dans cette position, bercés par le bruit discret d'un corps qui se meut dans l'eau.


End file.
